geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Dumnonii
thumb|Gebiet der Dumnonii im südlichen Britannien. Die Dumnonii oder Dumnonen waren ein britischer Stamm im 1. Jh. v. Chr. Geographie Gemäß der Geographia von Ptolemäus um 150 bewohnten die Dumnonii das Gebiet westlich der Durotriges. In der Ravenna Kosmographie wird der Name Purocoronavium erwähnt, der die Existenz eines Unterstammes namens Cornavii oder Cornovii andeutet, möglicherweise die Vorfahren der Bewohner von Cornwall. Sie bewohnten das heutige Gebiet von Devon und Cornwall, und einige Gebiete der heutigen Counties Dorset und Somerset, mindestens seit der Eisenzeit bis zur frühen Periode der Angelsachsen. In der nachrömischen Zeit erhob sich ein britonisches Königreich namens Dumnonia, das die gesamte Halbinsel bedeckte, viele Historiker glauben jedoch, dass es sich dabei um ein Bündnis verschiedener Unterkönigreiche handelt. Ein Königreich Dumnonee (und Cornouaille) wurde in der Provinz Armorica geschaffen, direkt auf der anderen Seite des englischen Kanals. Es hatte Verbindungen zur britischen Bevölkerung. Name William Camden beschrieb Cornwall und Devon als zwei Teile des gleichen "Landes" in seiner Ausgabe der Britannia von 1607, das "in antiker Zeit bewohnt wurde von jenen Briten, die Solinus Dumnonii nannte, Ptolemäus Damnonii oder (wie wir es in einigen anderen Kopien finden) eher Danmonii. ... Doch ... das Land dieser Nation ist zu diesem Tag geteilt in zwei Teile, bekannt durch die späteren Namen Cornwall und Denshire [Devonshire] ... Die nahe oder nähere Region der Damnonier, von der ich spreche, wird heute gewöhnlich Denshire genannt, oder von den kornischen Briten "Dewnan", und von den walisischen Briten "Duffneint", das bedeutet niedere Täler, da die Menschen größtenteils in Tälern lebten; bei den englischen Sachsen es bekannt als "Deven-schire", woraus der lateinische Name "Devonia" entstand, und davon durch Verkürzung ... "Denshire"." LLC Brooks, Ancient Tribes of the British Isles: Tribes of Ancient Britain, Tribes of Ancient Ireland, Gododdin, Scoti, Dumnonii, Silures, Cornovii Camden hatte während seiner Studien walisisch gelernt und es scheint, dass er der Ursprung der Interpretation von Dumnonii als "Tieftalbewohner" ist. John Rhys stellte später die Theorie auf, dass der Stammesname von dem der Göttin Domnu abstammte, der möglicherweise "Göttin der Tiefen" bedeutet. Die keltische Wurzel dubno oder dumno bedeutet "die Tiefe" oder "die Erde" (alternativ auch dunkel oder dämmrig) erscheint in persönlichen Namen wie Dumnorix und Dubnovellaunus. Der römische Name der Stadt Exeter, Isca Dumnoniorum enthält den Wortstamm iska für Wasser, als "Wasser der Dumnonii". Der lateinische Name deutet an, dass die Stadt bereits eine ummauerte Stadt war, am Ufer des Flusses Exe, vor der Gründung der römischen Stadt um 50 n. Chr. Die Dumnonii waren der Namensgeber des englischen County Devon. Victorianische Historiker nennen den Stamm oftmals Damnonii, was auch der Name eines anderen Stammes in den Schottischen Lowlands ist, obwohl es keine bekannte Verbindung zwischen den beiden Volksgruppen gibt. Sprache Die Bevölkerung von Dumnonia sprach eine südwestlichen brythonischen Dialekt, der dem Vorläufer des kornischen und bretonischen ähnlich ist. Siedlungen Isca Dumnoriorum Der lateinische Name für Exeter ist Isca Dumnoniorum. Diese Oppidum Ein lateinischer Begriff, der eine wichtige Stadt bezeichnet. an den Ufern des Flusses Exe existierte mit Sicherheit vor der Gründung der römischen Stadt um 50 n. Chr.. Die Stadt entstand um die römische Festung der Legion II Augusta herum und war eine von vier Städten, die von Ptolemäus beschrieben wurde. Innerhalb der Festung entstand zwischen 55 und 60 ein Legionsbadehaus, doch gegen 68 hatte die Legion sich zu einer neuen Festung bei Gloucester fortbewegt. Die Festung Isca wurde zerlegt und der Ort verlassen. Um 75 waren in der Civitas das Forum und die Basilica erbaut worden, und im späten 2. Jh. waren die Mauern der Stadt vollständig. Sie waren drei Meter dick und sechs Meter hoch und umschlossen das Gebiet der früheren Festung. Im 4. Jh. erfolgte der Niedergang der Civitas. Andere Siedlungen Ptolemäus' Geographia nennt drei weitere Städte: * Voliba, die bisher noch nicht identifiziert werden konnte * Uxella, möglicherweise am Fluss Axe oder bei Lauceston * Tamara, vermutlich irgendwo am Fluss Tamar Die Ravenna Kosmographie liefert die letzteren beiden Namen in leicht anderer Form und fügt einige weitere hinzu: * Nemetostatio, verwandt mit nemeton für "Heiligtum" und "heiliger Hain". Möglicherweise North Tawton in Devon, wo sich ein römischer Bau befindet, der möglicherweise militärisch war, oder vielleicht ein Steuersammelpunkt. * Purocoronavis, möglicherweise eine wichtige einheimische Hügelfestung. Weitere römisch-britische Siedlungen in Dumnonia waren: * Topsham in Devon, eine Siedlung mit Hafen, die mit Isca Dumnoniorum durch Straße und Fluss verbunden war * Nastallon in Cornwall, eine militärische Festung * Mount Batten in Devon, ein eisenzeitlicher Zinnhafen, der in römischen Zeiten weiter benutzt wurde. * Plymouth in Devon, wo Hinweise auf eine römische Siedlung an der Nordseite des Hafens gefunden wurden. * Ictis, ein antiker Handelshafen für Zinn In der römischen Zeit wurden weitere neue Siedlungen erbaut, wie zum beispiel Chysauster und Trevelgue Head. Sie waren einheimische Siedlungen ohne römische Bestandteile. Archäologie Forscher gehen davon aus, dass die Dumnonii ein recht isoliertes Gebiet in Cornwall, Devon, Somerset und möglicherweise Teilen von Dorset bewohnt haben. Ihre kulturellen Verbindungen, wie sie auf ihren Töpferwaren dargestellt werden, führten zur Halbinsel Armorica auf der anderen Seite des englischen Kanals, und nicht zum Südosten Britanniens. Sie scheinen kein politisches Zentrum besessen zu haben. Münzen waren sehr selten, keine von ihnen wurde dort geprägt, und die Struktur, Verteilung und Konstruktion bronzezeitlicher und eisenzeitlicher Hügelfestungen im Südwesten deuten auf eine Reihe kleinerer Stammesgruppen nebeneinander hin. Dumnonia ist erwähnenswert für seine vielen Siedlungen, die seit der römischen Zeit überlebt haben, aber auch für seinen Mangel an römischen Villen. Örtliche Ausgrabungen haben statt dessen die isolierten, umschlossenen Bauernhöfe enthüllt, die dort als Rounds bekannt waren. Sie scheinen nach dem Abzug der Römer aus Britannien überlebt zu haben, wurden aber im 6. und 7. Jh. von freistehenden Bauernhöfen ersetzt. Wie in den meisten anderen britonischen Gebieten wurden eisenzeitliche Hügelfestungen für die Nutzung durch Häuptlinge oder Könige neu befestigt. Andere hochklassige Siedlungen wie Tintagel scheinen während dieser Periode neu aufgebaut worden zu sein. An vielen Stellen in der Region wurden römische importierte Töpferwaren gefunden. Industrie Abgesehen vom Fischfang und Ackerbau scheint die Hauptwirtschaftsquelle der Dumnonii der Zinnabbau gewesen zu sein. Im Gebiet der Dumnonii wurde schon seit der Antike Bergbau betrieben und der Zinn wurde in die Antiken Handelshäfen von Ictis gebracht. Der Zinnabbau fand schon seit dem 22. Jh. v. Chr. statt und Historiker gehen davon aus, dass West-Cornwall um Mount's Bay von Metallhändlern aus dem östlichen Mittelmeerraum besucht wurde. Während dem 1. Jahrtausend v. Ch. wurde der Handel besser organisiert, zuerst mit den Phöniziern und später mit den Griechen. Geschmolzenes kornisches Zinn wurde in Ictis gesammelt, von wo aus es über die Bucht von Biscaya zur Loire-Mündung und dann nach Gades transportiert wurde. In der Zeit von 500 bis 450 v. Chr. scheinen die Zinnexporte wichtiger geworden zu sein und befestigte Siedlungen entstanden, um die Zinnschmelzer und Minen zu beschützen. Der früheste Bericht über die kornischen Zinnminen wurde von Pytheas von Massilia im späten 4. Jh. v. Chr. geschrieben, nach seiner Umrundung der britischen Inseln. Darin beschrieb er das Fördern in unterirdischen Minen, es kann aber nicht festgestellt werden, wann dies begann. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass die Veneti Keltisches Seefahrervolk, das in Armorica lebte. später die Kontrolle über den Zinnhandel mit dem Mittelmeerraum übernahmen. Britannien ist einer der Orte, der für die Lage der Cassiterides Eine antike geographische Bezeichnung einer Insel, die irgendwo an der Westküste von Europa liegen sollte., der Zinninseln, vorgeschlagen wurde. Der Zinnabbau ging bis in die römische Zeit weiter, doch anscheinend wurden neue Vorkommen in Spanien und Portugal entdeckt, so dass er für einige Zeit einen Rückgang erlebte, bis die neuen Vorkommen erschöpft waren. Der Höhepunkt der Produktion scheint im 3. Jh. n. Chr. erreicht worden zu sein. Römische und Nachrömische Zeit Hauptartikel: Dumnonia Die Interpretation der Quellen während der Herrschaft der Römer und danach ist sehr schwer zu bewerkstelligen, da sich historische Fakten, Legenden und pseudo-Geschichte miteinander in verschiedensten walisischen und lateinischen Quellen vermischt haben. Die wichtigsten Quellen sind Gildas' De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae, die Historia Brittonum von Nennius, die Annales Cambriae, die Angelsächsische Chronik, William of Malmesburys Gesta Regum Anglorum und De Antiquitate Glastoniensis Ecclesiae. Weiterhin gehören dazu Texte aus dem Schwarzen Buch von Carmarthen, das Rote Buch von Hergest, Bedas Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum, das Bonedd Gwyr y Gogledd und das Buch von Baglan. Kategorie:Keltischer Stamm